You're Stronger Than You Think
by prettypurple
Summary: When Karen feels alone and helpless, Mysterion tries to help her believe in herself and understand that she is loved.


_South Park and its characters belong to Trey Parker and Matt Stone._

* * *

Karen McCormick was a very sensitive little girl. Anything could make her cry, especially loud, violent arguments, which happened in her house almost every night. Usually, the fights were just between her parents, but sometimes her big brother Kevin would join in. Karen's other brother Kenny was the member of the family she felt safest with, but he wasn't always there.

Tonight, there had been a huge fight that had started over a little thing: waffles. Karen's mother had bought whole-wheat waffles for dinner by mistake, her father had complained that they'd tasted like cardboard (among other things), and it had all gone downhill from there. Karen had quickly done what she always did when her family fought: run to her room, shut the door, and tearfully cuddle her little pink princess doll as she tried to block out the yelling and the bad words.

Most of the time, Karen liked being alone, with just herself and her dolly, but there were times when being by herself made her want to cry even more. She was only one timid little girl, surrounded by so many bad things in every single day of her life, and there was nothing she could do about them.

Karen stood silently at her window, waiting for the one who always came when she was sad, but she knew that he wouldn't appear until her parents were asleep.

When Karen realized that the house had gone quiet, she cautiously tiptoed out of her room, clutching her doll to her chest as though hoping that it would shield her.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

Her parents were passed out on the couch, surrounded by beer cans, and Kevin was nowhere in sight. A rat was feasting on the cardboard-flavoured waffles that still sat on the table; Karen cringed.

* * *

"Kenny?"

As Karen knocked on Kenny's door, Kenny hastily hid the magazine that he'd stolen from their father. "(Yeah, Karen?)"

Karen looked down at her feet. "Will you...will you tuck me in? Please?"

"(Oh, okay. Go get ready for bed, first.)"

While his sister was brushing her teeth and getting into her pajamas, Kenny took the opportunity to go in the dining room and dump the waffles into the trash before more rats showed up. Kenny was glad that he hadn't died choking on the damn things, especially now that Karen really needed him.

"Kenny!"

"(Coming!)"

Karen was staring out of her window when Kenny entered her room.

"(You okay, Karen?)"

Karen turned to face him. "Uh huh." She lay down on her side as Kenny pulled the thin sheet and the shabby blanket over her.

"(Is that good?)" Kenny asked. "(Do you want me to close the window?)"

"I'm okay, Kenny. Dolly's okay, too. Thank you."

"(Goodnight, Karen.)"

Kenny could tell that Karen wasn't really okay. As he went back to his own room, he knew it was time to take out his Mysterion costume...

* * *

Karen cried quietly into her pillow until noticing a familiar shadow. She sat up and smiled at the figure on the windowsill.

"You're finally here!"

"Yes, Karen," said Mysterion, "and you're going to be okay."

"I don't know, Guardian Angel," Karen said, tearing up again. "I'm so scared all the time. Mommy and Daddy and Kevin are always drinking and yelling, and hurting each other, and saying bad words, and I feel like they don't care about me. I feel like they never know I'm here."

Mysterion was momentarily silent; Kenny knew how it felt to be ignored.

"I feel like nobody cares," Karen whispered.

"That's not true, Karen," Mysterion said sternly. "Your brother Kenny cares about you, doesn't he?"

"Y-Yeah."

"And I care about you; otherwise, I wouldn't be your guardian angel."

Karen's face lit up. "You really care?"

"Of course."

"Why do my mommy and daddy and Kevin do bad things, Guardian Angel?"

Mysterion had to think about this for another moment. "Some people find it easier to do bad things. They're not strong enough to resist doing them."

"I'm not very strong," Karen said sadly.

"You're stronger than you think you are. You're strong enough to grow up and be better than the rest of your family...even Kenny. I believe in you."

Karen was starting to smile again. "Really?"

"Yes, but the important thing is that you believe in yourself."

Karen wiped the tears off her face. "I'll try, Guardian Angel."

She always said that. Mysterion gave his usual reply: "Don't try, Karen. Do. And remember that I care about you, and that I will always be there for you." Though he still spoke in Mysterion's raspy voice, Kenny said the last sentence as himself.

"Will you take care of Kenny, too?"

"Of course, Karen. Get some sleep, now."

Karen nodded and closed her eyes as she yawned. When she opened them again, Mysterion had vanished, but Karen finally felt okay.


End file.
